halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilvaRex/Janson's Squad
Shouldn't they have a unit or operation callsign? You know something like "Strike Team Juliet" or "Kilo Squad" something along those lines. While "Janson's Squad" is what you would probably name it on halopedia if it were a canonical squad whose callsign was not revealed, this isn't the case (unless it was an intentional oversight in which case disregard this entire message.) I would recommend that you give it some form of callsign whether it be a custom one, one following the phonetic alphabet, ect. Now I shouldn't have to tell you that you don't have to, it could be you just like that "halopedia" look, but I would recommend it. --Foxtrot12 21:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I get where you're coming form, but it is an intention oversight. :P Two small issues. Firstly, that in a Squad, there would not be any officers: squads are lead by NCOs or junior NCOs, and consist majoratively of E-1s and E-2s. Secondly, that Naval SOF personnel would not be transferred into an Army unit, let alone in a group; branch transfers are extremely rare, and difficult to come by. :Holy shit. That is literally the very first time that one of my article has ever been branded NCF. :Firstly, I don't see any reason that a squad can't be led by a officer. The squad was assigned to a high priority reconnaissance mission that required the very best experienced veteran to lead it. I have never heard of it being prohibited, but it is uncommon. If there is any way around this, I would greatly appreciate that you tell me, preferably without demoting him. :While transfers may be uncommon nowadays, they inevitably would be much more common in 550 years time. As our population increases, so will or military, meaning more able bodies and more transfers. The STAR service is indeed a group based in the army branch and much like the SAS (who I based it on), it recruits only the very best, regardless of branch. Typically, there wouldn't be as many transfers now, but to my knowledge, only UK, NZ and AU have SAS groups. Now, being based in the UNSC, the STARS would recruit many more people from a myriad of backgrounds and ethnicities, whereas current SAS groups only recruit from that country. You catching my drift? :I hope I have answered your concerns to a satisfactory level and if not, I would greatly appreciate that you could suggest alternatives. I would also like to add that I feel that those points alone cannot justify the NCF tagging of a single article. Cheers, Okay, well there's some advice I'm willing to put to good use. So, I can keep Janson's rank, but I have to demote the other two officers? Okay, on second thought, Janson's rank was probably too high. Perhaps I should change him to a First Lieutenant, the others to Gunnery Sergeants and the rest to Corporals and below? Sweet. I'm willing to do that. I really would wish to avoid getting rid of the STARs, but then again, most of their roles are already taken care of with the ODSTs and such. It's just that the STARs are more specialised and focus on black operations, assassinations, body-guarding, etc. If there is a way to keep it, please let me know, I'm more than willing to comply to help and advice. Cheers, Ah, I apologise, but I didn't think it to be a SOF unit at first glance. At any rate, though, there are still some issues to work out. Most pressingly, that you're still transferring Naval personnel to an Army unit: something that simply wouldn't happen except under the most rare circumstances, largely for the reasons Iain stated earlier. What Ajax recommended, and what I assume you misinterpreted, was simply making the unit an ODST section and not transfer them to the STAR unit, or to simply make them Army personnel. :Okay, so, does that mean that since it is a special forces squad, does that mean that it is granted special permissions, such as a higher ranked squad leader? To be honest, the concept of the STAR service did seem a lot more realistic when I first created it. And the fact nobody tagged it NCF did lead to me believe that it was well within canon boundaries. :I would really want to avoid getting rid of the STAR service, but if it really must go, then I'd be forced to oblige. Besides, this discussion should really be taking place on the STARS talk page anyway. ::SOF sections have "irregular" compositions by rank. What I described in my first post was a standard infantry squad. As for your STAR article, by no means am I saying you should delete it: I'm suggesting that you either list this unit ("Janson's Squad") as an ODST section rather than transfer them into an Army unit, or to have them simply as Army personnel (soldiers) who were inducted into the STAR unit. Branch transfers, as Ajax made clear, are something you should avoid for realism's sake. Also mind, I'd recommend changing the name of the article. Modern military units aren't named after their commanding officer. :: :::I get what you're saying. I think I'll just make them ODSTs in that case then. As for the title of the article, I merely named it that because I couldn't think of a good name. For now, it's only temporary until I find a name I'm satisfied with. Originally, it was going to be Kilo Squad, but that would coincide with from Halo: Glasslands. ::::Err... the new issue with the article is more or less now that you wouldn't have a section-level formation of Naval operators being commanded by an Army SOF operator. I'd just recommend making it an entirely Naval, or entirely an Army formation. :::: :::::Well, you said it yourself, SOF units are granted special permissions. Do you think that this one squad could be an exception to the rule? ::::::I didn't say special permissions: I said they have irregular composition by rank. And while SOF operators are granted greater autonomy and possess less stringent standards, it's simply doesn't make sense that a unit would be made up of sailors and led by a soldier. Again, just make it entirely Naval, or entirely an Army unit. :::::: Fine, fine. It'll be just ODSTs, for at least the moment. I'll need to think through the legitimacy of the STAR service though. It sounded a lot better in my head, then again, all ideas do. At least the bloody template will be gone, unless there's anything I've missed. :P